The Comet is Coming
by My-Little-Domino
Summary: Okay, though I LOVED the ending of Avatar, I got to thinking about OTHER endings and this is what I came up with. Like what would have happened if Katara had been there during Aang's big battle? LONG LIVE AVATAR! KATAANG
1. Chapter 1

MylittleDomino- Okay, so this is my version of the ending of Sozin's Comet. Though I absolutely LOVED the real ending I started thinking about what would happen if this happened, or _this_ happened. Anyway I came up with this, and I hope you enjoy!

**The Comet is Coming**

**Chapter One**

"The comet is coming. You all have to go." The young boy told his friends.

"But what about you, Aang? What if you need us?" The Water Tribe warrior asked. He seemed truly concerned. Aang could practically read his thoughts. _What if he can't do it? What if he doesn't kill the Firelord? _

"Your destiny is stopping the airships with Toph and Suki. And yours is defeating Azula, Zuko. You can't do it alone though. You'll need Katara's help. But my destiny is to stop the Firelord…whether I like my destiny or not, I have a duty to protect the world."

"You sound exactly like my uncle, Aang." Zuko smiled sadly.

"Good luck, Twinkletoes!" Toph gave him a good punch into his shoulder, which he rubbed like it hurt…which it did.

"Thanks Toph. See you guys soon." He promised.

"See you soon." They chorused back.

"Remember the airbending sa-lice!" Sokka yelled.

Aang looked at his friends and knew how lucky he was. He knew how he would feel if he lost any of them. He looked from one face to another before finally resting on Katara's. When his other friends started to walk away, she stayed to say something. "Aang…you- you better come back." Katara threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Good luck, Aang…" She whispered in his ear. When she released him, she looked at him and started to say something else, but rushed away to Appa, where Zuko was waiting.

Aang stood there in shock for a minute before he turned around. He turned just in time to see a comet rushing across the sky. He sat down on the ground and waited for what could be his final battle. A battle that would decide the fate of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

MylittleDomino- Okay, so I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it was kinda short…and boring but here's where it starts getting interesting…I hope…Anyway! Here you and I hope you enjoy. When I start getting reviews I'll post a reply at the bottom of new chapters.

**The Comet is Coming**

**Chapter Two**

As Katara sat upon Appa, she thought about what happened earlier that week.

"_Are you nervous?" She asked Aang._

_He heaved a sigh and sat down on the balcony of the Firelord's vacation house. "Yes. How can I not be? I have to face the Firelord! And worse, I don't know if I can defeat him. I don't know if I'm strong enough to…come back."_

"_Aang," She looked into his eyes,"You're coming back. I know how hard you've worked. You can do this! And we'll be there if you need us. _I'll_ be there if you need _me._"_

"_I know. Thank you Katara."_

"_I know what you need. Let's do something fun!" She stood and pulled him up with her. _

"_What should we do?"_

"_I…don't know. Hmmm."_

"_Katara? Maybe…Would you like to go gliding with me?" He looked at her with hope in his eyes. And maybe even a little mischief._

"_Oh… um… Aang, I don't know. How about we do something on the ground?" She asked hopefully._

"_Come on Katara! It'll be fun!"_

_She looked at the around her trying in vain to look anywhere but at him. "I really don't feel like flying right now Aang…How about we go to the beach with everyone. Like a vacation!"_

_She saw the hope die in his eyes, when she said that. "Don't you trust me Katara? You know I wouldn't drop you right?" His last feeble attempt died there as Katara walked away to find the others._

_She called behind her shoulder, "Of course I do, Aang." _

She knew the real reason she didn't want to go flying. She had seen how Aang scooped Sokka up when he fell off Appa. She had also seen how Aang struggled to not drop him and how they almost crashed into some rocks. She had even been there for a first-person account when they were running away from pirates.

She knew how disappointed he would be if he couldn't carry her. She was still a few inches taller than he was and probably weighed a few pounds more. She knew he would struggle.

Plus she was still confused about her feelings for him. The last thing he needed was a distraction in his battle with Ozai. She would never be able to live with herself if Aang was killed because of her. In fact, she might not be able to live if he died and it _wasn't_ her fault.

The more she thought about it, the less confused she became. And eventually, during that long ride she realized something.

"Oh my…I think I love him"


	3. Chapter 3

MylittleDomino- Well, since I just put up the first and second chapter like five minutes ago, and it hasn't exactly loaded onto the site yet, I have no reviews and therefore have no review-replies to put at the bottom of this chappie.

**The Comet is Coming**

**Chapter Three**

Still in shock about her latest discovery, Katara, nearly fell off Appa instead of gently sliding off him like she planned. In fact, if Zuko hadn't been standing where she fell, she might have even broken something.

As she struggled to get off Zuko he said, "Very nice. Do you usually fall off Appa, or is this just because you are so busy worrying about Aang?"

Katara's mouth dropped open before she finally managed to ask, "How did you know I was worrying about Aang?"

"Because we all are Katara. No one knows better than me how strong my father is…and with this comet, he will be unimaginably so." Zuko gave her a hand up.

All of a sudden there was a flash of blue, and the pillar that was standing behind them toppled. They each looked around to find Azula standing not a hundred yards away. Appa seeing the pile of toppled pillar that was now slowly burning up scuttled away from the fight that was about to ensue.

"Hello, brother. I was wondering when you were planning on showing up." She smiled the normal evil smile, but something seemed off. She almost looked crazier than usual, if that was even possible.

"Azula," Zuko said, acknowledging her presence. "So, Dad made you Firelord then did he? I'm sure that made you happy. Finally having the power to order around anyone you want."

"What are you doing here anyway Zuzu? Didn't you know that Dad is already attacking the Earth Kingdom? Probably already killed the avatar too!" She practically screeched.

Katara flinched and was consumed by rage. "Aang is NOT DEAD!"

"Oh. I see we have hit a nerve!" She seriously seemed to be enjoying this, in her own demented way, "But seriously Zuzu. Why are you here? Come to challenge me to another Agni Kai?"

"Yes! I challenge you!"

Katara, horrified, looked at Zuko, "Zuko, you can't. She's just trying to separate us. We have to do this together!"

"It's okay Katara. Something is off about her. I don't know what it is, but I think she finally snapped. I can handle this."

"I accept your challenge Zuko, but first: Dai Lee! Arrest the waterbender!" At this five Dai Lee agents swarmed out into the court yard.

"Katara!" Zuko was about to attack the agents but Katara interrupted.

"It's okay Zuko. Fight Azula. I can handle the agents!" At this Katara ran through the court yard and into the actual Fire Nation palace. The Dai Lee, of course, followed her. She iced the floor behind her as she ran causing the first agent to slip into a wall. The other agents seeing their comrade fall ran on the side of the wall with their earthbending.

Katara stopped and turned to face them when she reached a big room. Probably the dining room. The four remaining agents stood in a line ready to face her. She used her water whip but they avoided it. She attacked them from all angles, trying to take them out. She froze one to a wall and knocked another one out with a giant wave that sent him flying to a wall.

One came behind her and sent an earth "hand" to lock around her foot. She tripped slightly and almost went down. She righted herself and drew all the water she could from her surroundings. She drew from the walls, the air, and even the sweat from their bodies. In that span of time her other foot was caught, but it was too late for the agents. She drew out the water and sent it everywhere around her. And as each droplet of water reached a solid object, she froze it in place.

She ended up with what looked like the South Pole: ice everywhere. The agents looked like little more than popsicles.

She smiled, almost evilly, and ran back down the hall to see if Zuko needed help. When she reached the court yard she looked up just in time to see Azula shoot lightning, aiming straight for Katara's heart.

MylittleDomino- Evil cliffhanger! Will Katara make it? Or will she die from the lightning as it enters her heart?! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!! You know…if you review, I might update, and you can find out what happens. But only if you review!

Go ahead.

Push that button!

You know you what to.

So stop reading this,

And

Push

The

Button!!


	4. Chapter 4

MylittleDomino- Well, this story seems to be coming along really well. Better than I thought it would. In fact, to tell you the truth, I didn't think I would make it past chapter two. But I did! And now I am proud! (No one start bursting my bubble yet. I need to let my head grow a little bit.)

**The Comet is Coming**

**Chapter Four**

"Katara! Watch out!" She couldn't move. Though she tried, she seemed as frozen in place as the Dai Lee agents.

Katara saw in slow motion the lightning as raced toward her. She saw in the same slow motion, a figure jump in front of her to take the blow. She saw the figure fall as the lightning entered his body. Then she saw Zuko sprawl on the ground in a lifeless heap.

"Zuko! Nooo!!" She screamed as she raced towards him. She fell to her knees beside him and felt for a pulse. Amazingly, there it was, faint, but there. "It's okay Zuko. Everything will be okay." She momentarily forgot about Azula. She looked up and saw an amazing sight.

Sokka, Suki, and Toph were all there, fighting Azula. But then, at a moan from Zuko, she turned her attention back to getting him healed. She drew water out of her pouch and saw the familiar glow encase her hands. She opened his shirt to see the wound and started healing. He seemed to get no better though. He seemed to stop breathing completely.

Suddenly he gasped and his eyes opened slowly. "Thank you Katara."

"I think it's me that should be thanking you." Katara smiled.

Sokka came up from behind them, followed by Suki and Toph. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine, I think. What happened to Azula?"

"She's going to have a bad headache tomorrow. Toph kinda' threw a rock at her head…and she didn't miss."

Zuko laughed and tried to haul himself to his feet. Sokka ended up helping him. "Well, what now?"

Suddenly a feeling of dread came over me. "We need to go to Aang. Now!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Sokka looked confused.

"I don't know…But I think Aang is in trouble. I just have this really bad feeling…" Katara was genuinely scared now. What is happening to Aang?

They all jumped on Appa- except for Zuko, who had to be helped up by Sokka- and took to the skies.

They had only been flying for a few minutes when Sokka shouted out, "There's Aang! And the Firelord!" Everyone, except Toph leaned over to get a better look.

Sure enough there was Aang battling the Firelord. Aang's shirt was in ruins, barely hanging on him. He looked so tired. "Aang!" I had to shout out. He looked up at me with concern on his face.

The Firelord took advantage of the distraction Katara caused. He shot a fire-ball at Aang which Aang at the last minute had to make an earth ball around himself. Katara gasped at what almost happened. Ozai shot fire-blast after fire-blast to the earth ball, and with each one the ball got smaller and smaller.

Appa landed and the team got off his back and watched the battle continue.

Eventually the ball reached its breaking point. It shattered into pieces sending a one Avatar flying backwards into a rock. Rocks tumbled on top of him till you couldn't even see him anymore.

By this point Katara was sobbing. Aang was losing. _She_ was losing. She was losing _him_.

And it was her fault.


	5. AN: Reveiw Reply 1

**The Comet is Coming: Author's Note!**

**Review Reply #1**

Okay, so far I have a grand total of…. (drum roll please) ONE REVIEW!! Come on guys. This is suckish! Give me some reviews and I promise to update soon! Special thanks to Aangsgirl! You're my first reviewer, so go you!

Aangsgirl said- oh so sad!

Well it gets better trust me! Well not immediately but…soon!


	6. Chapter 5

MylittleDomino- Okay, I know my username isn't MylittleDomino anymore, but I just can't get used to the whole KataangLoving-Waterbender-Girl. Do you guys think I should just change it back or keep the one I have now?

Anyway, I have started to get more reviews and I am soooo happy! At the bottom of this chappie I'll probably give a special thanks so keep reading!

**The Comet is Coming**

**Chapter Five**

Katara could hardly stand it any longer. She had to help Aang! She couldn't let him die! So Katara made a move that she would probably learn to regret later. She ran to Ozai.

Ozai was approaching the pile of rocks that hid the Avatar.

"Katara, come back! This is Aang's fight!" Sokka and the others were yelling at her but she ignored them. She had to do what she could to protect Aang.

"Yes, little girl. Why don't you go back to your friends so I can kill the Avatar, once and for all, without your interference?" Ozai smiled wickedly and approached the waterbender. He started to draw up an enormous amount of fire.

And then something amazing happened. Just as she was about to die- for the second time that day- the rocks began to glow and lift themselves up from the Avatar. It was then she realized, it wasn't the rocks that were glowing, it was Aang! He had finally made it into the Avatar state. He turned to Ozai and it was then that Katara heard the most menacing and comforting sound she had ever heard. Aang and all his past lives spoke together as one, "Do not touch her Ozai. Your battle is with me."

Shock ran across the Firelord's face before he managed to conceal it behind a mask of haughtiness. "You think you can defeat me, the Phoenix King, by going into the Avatar state?! You are weak Avatar, and always will be! Even without the comet I could defeat you!"

Katara stood there in shock as she watched Aang perform fantastic things with the elements. He drew up a ball of air around himself, then a ring of earth, fire and finally water. He gave a wave of his hand and sent Ozai crashing through rocks like they weren't even there. Ozai barely managed to stand by the time Aang zipped over to him and sent a wall of earth flying towards him. Ozai dodged the rocks and sent a very impressive amount of fire at Aang. And again, Aang barely waved his hand and the fire passed harmlessly around him.

Aang then sent a combination of fire and water to Ozai which he unable to dodge. He was sent flying over to the side of an enormous cliff and landed on his back where he looked up at Aang. Aang earthbended Ozai's hands and feet to the rock under him so he was trapped. Aang froze the water and split it into sharp daggers which he began throwing at Ozai. Ozai screamed and suddenly the daggers stopped, inches away from piercing Ozai's heart. The glow on his skin faded and Aang stood there looking down at him, his shoulders slumped.

"I can't do it," he whispered to himself. Then Aang straightened up and said to Ozai, "Though the world would be better off without you in it, I cannot kill anyone, no matter how evil they happen to be. I… am going to let you live." The earth that was chaining Ozai to the ground then crumbled into bits. Aang turned around and gazed at the retreating comet from the side of the cliff.

Katara rushed over to Aang to hug him, but as she did Ozai, with a look of pure fury on his face, stood and sent a fireball rushing toward her. She managed to dodge the fireball but, tripped over a rock rolled off the cliff!

She managed to catch one last glimpse of Aang's horrified face before the wind caught her flipped her in all sorts of fantastic angles. She screamed as she plummeted to the earth below.

_I'm going to die_, she thought as she saw the ground racing towards her. _I didn't even get a chance to tell Aang how much he means to me…_

MylittleDomino- It's okay! Don't freak out yet! The story isn't over till my mom banns me from the computer! (Which I hope will be a LONG time from now…) Well what did you think? Okay I know what you're thinking. How could she do this to me?! _Another_ evil cliffie?! Well you shouldn't have to wait too long, because I'm planning on doing another chapter today. Don't kill me okay?! (If you do, you'll never know the next chapter! Mwa ha-ha-ha!!)

A Special Thanks to:

Aangsgirl, Argorok34, Frisk-a-Roar, and hercules1991!

Review Replies:

Aangsgirl said: oh so sad!

I know, I know! I made the first chapter a little sad and I'm sorry, but it's all a part of the plot so just sit tight!

Argorok34 said: Oh this is good, I like this story but I need Chapter 5 in a huge way. I hate where you ended it! Bah! I can't wait, looking forward to it. Good job, you have me sucked into it.

Well thank you! I'm glad you like it and I'm glad I've sucked you into it! I need some dedicated readers!

Frisk-a-Roar said: OKay I reviewed, NOW UPDATE! LOL Update or I will eat ch'ou! Mwahahahahahahahah...er, yea, well, UPDATE! :-)

I'd rather stay un-eaten if you don't mind.

hercules1991 said: Here's the review you've always wanted. What an absolutely wonderful story. I'm enjoying the Kataang and the suspense. Please Don't make us wait too much longer.

I promised I wouldn't make you wait too long, and I came through didn't I? I'm really glad you think my story is "absolutely wonderful". You made my day!

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and don't forget to keep reading!


	7. Chapter 6

**MylittleDomino**- Well… I actually have nothing to say for once. Um… I guess, just enjoy the chapter… Yeah! That's sounds good. Walks off muttering to herself

**The Comet is Coming**

**Chapter Six**

/\\/\\ Aang POV /\\/\\

"Nooo! Katara, hold on!" I screamed. I raced over to where I dropped my glider, snapped it open, and jumped off the cliff.

I knew I wasn't going to reach her just gliding down there so I poured on the speed. I saw her slim form twisting in the wind as she fell. _She can't die. She won't die_, I told myself. I could see her getting larger till she was beside me. I reached one arm down to her and she reached one up to me, but the wind flipped her again till she was diving head first to the ground. "Aang! Help!" she screamed at me.

"Don't worry. I'm coming Katara!" I sent myself under her so she was almost resting atop my glider. "Grab on and hold tight!" I felt the glider wobble as she put a hand on it, and I felt it shake as I slowed down and more of her weight came atop me.

"Aang, you can't hold me! We'll crash!" She shouted above the wind.

"It's okay Katara. Just hold on… you have to trust me!" Apparently she did because I felt an arm slide around my neck. I looked up at her and smiled. I leveled off so we were flying across the canyon instead of down into it. "See? I told you I could hold you up!"

A nervous giggle escaped her lips, and then a terrified squeak as I angled the glider up. "It's okay Katara, I got you." I was having fun now. I decided I wanted to have a little more fun though and I did a complete loop.

She screamed, "Aang! Don't do that! I almost fell off!"

"No you didn't! Katara, I'm not going to let you go." Then I added under my breath, "Never."

"O-Okay, Aang. I trust you."

"Come on Katara. You know you like it!"

"Well, yeah, I guess I- Aang watch out!" That's when I saw it. While I had been having fun with Katara, I had completely forgotten about Ozai! **(AN: So did I while I wrote this part… Hee hee)** He had just sent a fire blast at us. I made a sharp turn and was almost choked to death by Katara's vice-like grip on my neck. I have to get her out of here.

I quickly flew up to where Sokka and the others were anxiously waiting to see if Katara was okay. I landed, with some difficulty that I hope Katara didn't notice, and got Katara off. "I'll be back soon," I promised her.

'Wait Aang! I- I love you!" I was shocked. She- she loved me?

"Come out, come out Avatar! The Phoenix King wants to see you," Ozai taunted me. I had no choice but to go and face him. The others were in too much danger for me to have stayed there.

I turned to Ozai and growled, "You don't have to do this Ozai. You can stop right now, before I hurt you."

"Ha! You still think you can beat me Avatar?" He said menacingly, "Well, you have another thing coming." And he sent lightning straight for my heart.

**MylittleDomino/KataangLoving-Waterbender-Girl**- Well, What do you think!? Has anyone besides me noticed that I end, like, all my chapters with cliff hangers? Strange……


	8. Chapter 7

**KataangLoving- Waterbender-Girl**- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while… but I kinda' got temporarily banned from the computer… Hee hee? Anyway, here's the next chapter that I know you are dying for. LOL.

Kay, just to let you know, I had a total brain malfunction in the last chapter when I wrote it… (Well not that big of one…) Anyway, in the last sentence when I said "Fire dagger", I meant lightning. I changed it so it says lightning now, but I just didn't want you to be confused when it said "lightning" in this chapter.

**The Comet is Coming**

**Chapter Seven**

Everyone held their breath as the lightning headed for Aang. Zuko especially since he knew how terrifying it could be to have all that energy in your body.

Katara watched helplessly from her viewpoint, as the lightning reached Aang's outstretched hand, as it traveled through his body, as he pointed his other hand back at Ozai, but suddenly moved it to where it pointed at the sky, and as the lightning left his body. She felt faint when she saw him collapse where he had previously been standing. She didn't even rrealize she had been holding her breath until he stood back up and it came out with a Woosh!

"What happened? Why didn't he take out the Firelord?" Sokka asked with his face set in a look of worry and disbelief.

"He couldn't do it. The monks raised him like that Sokka." Suki said gently." All of us understand what he's going through, but I don't think anyone but an airbender can fully grasp the struggle he has."

Katara didn't add anything though she wanted to. Her eyes were still locked on Aang. He had gotten up while they were talking and seemed to be trying to relax.

"What he doing?! He's closing his eyes! You can't close your during a battle!" Sokka practically yelled into Toph's face.

"Shhhh Sokka!" Toph whispered severly back. "He's probably trying to get back into the Avatar State!"

"Oh..." And almost as soon as he said that, Aang's arrow started to glow and his eyes snapped open.

What happened next, you could hardly classify it as a battle. Aang blew the Firelord backwards with a wind gust that could have probably moved a small mountain and chained his hands to the rock like he had earlier. There was only one difference. This time instead of almost killing Ozai, Aang jumped over to him and placed one hand on his chest and another on his forehead.

"Whats he doing now?" Suki asked Katara.

Katara couldn't even shrug her shoulders she was so wrapped up in what was happening. A glow, similar to his Avatar state glow started to creep along his entire body. And at the same time a reddish glow began encasing Ozai. They seemed to be fighting an internal battle.

Suddenly Ozai's glow began creeping not only on _his _body but on Aang's as well. Katara didn't know how she knew it, but she knew it was terrible. A few seconds later and there was barely any of Aang's blue-ish glow left. "Aang! Fight him! You're stronger than he is!... I know it." Katara yelled.

Something in Katara's voice must have triggered something in the boy, and his glow rapidly ran across his body and Ozai's as well.

And as suddenly as it came the glows vanished. Both Aang and Ozai slumped over in exhaustion. The only difference was Aang stood up straight almost as quickly as he slumped.

**KataangLoving-Waterbender-Girl**- I didn't mean for it to end here but I have to go now. I'll fifnish the Chapter as soon as I can though! It's not over yet!


	9. Chapter 8

**KataangLoving-Waterbender-Girl**- I'm sorry I had to end the last chapter that way yesterday, but my mom started yelling at me to get off the computer and I could barely finish _that _much. Anyway I'm just going to call this the next chapter!

**The Comet is Coming**

**Chapter Eight**

As soon as Aang glanced at them, everyone rushed over to him, and Katara said, "Aang that was amazing!'

"Yeah... but what exactly did you do to him, Aang?" Sokka asked in confusion. He found it obvious that the Firelord was not dead.

"I found there was another way to restore balance... I took away his firebending," replied Aang.

Everyone stood in shock, especially the benders of the group. They knew how hard it would be for them to lose their bending. It would be like losing a part of themself. Toph was the first to recover herself, "Woah. Who taught you that?"

"A giant lion-turtle," He shrugged and smiled slightly.

"You have the craziest adventures when you go off alone," she laughed and shook her head.

Suki walked over to the Firelord while Sokka recounted the battle with many exaggerated effects. "So... since he's still alive... what are we going to do with him?"

Everyone looked to Zuko, "Why are you all looking at me?" He asked.

"Well... he is _your _father, and you _are _about to become the next Firelord. It's your decision Zuko." Aang told him, "But you don't have to decide now. He's not going anywhere for a while."

Everyone started to walk away, determined to decide on what to do with the now, just plain old Ozai. The only two people who stayed behind were Katara and Aang. He looked at her intently. She blushed and almost looked away, but Aang caught her chin with a finger and 

turned her head back towards him. "Did you really mean what you said back there?" He asked referring to when she told him that she loved him.

Her blush deepened as she replied softly, "Yes. I-I really do love you."

His smile widened and a look of pure happiness took over his face as he replied, "I love you too Katara." He took her hand and gently pulled her towards him.

She looked away for a second and when she looked back she realized something. _This really isn't the boy I found in that iceberg. He's grown up so much._ He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly which she returned with a little hesitation. He pulled back a second to look into her blue almost-crystalline eyes.

Suddenly Katara's instincts took over. She leaned towards Aang and pressed herself up against him and simultaneously pressed her lips against his. She felt him shudder with pleasure and she giggled a bit. She pulled back and looked up at him. She smiled and then she laughed at his expression. He had a kind of dazed and ecstatic look upon his face.

He pulled her back closer again and leaned his forehead against hers. Then he said softly, "I love you Katara… So, so much."

She sighed contentedly and replied just as softly, "I love you too Aang."

**KataangLoving-Waterbender-Girl**- Well I guess that's it. There's my story! I'm thinking about making a sequel…you know like a What-Happens-After-The-Story kind of sequel. What do you think? Do you think I should? I might have fun doing that actually. Anyway, tell me what you thought of story and I'll give you a cookie!

Thanks for reading!

-KataangLoving-Waterbender-Girl


End file.
